1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly to a method for locking a remote controller by using a particular key mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses include a number of function keys mounted on a front panel thereof, for controlling functions of the electronic equipment. Further, the electronic equipment may have a remote controller for remotely controlling the equipment functions.
However, while watching a television receiver having a remote controller, the user, or even children, may for example, inadvertently mishandle the remote controller so that the television receiver undesirably changes its channel, volume, or another feature such as the screen color. Therefore, there arises a need to lock the remote controller. A known improvement of the remote controller includes a separate locking key for locking the remote controller. Alternatively, the remote controller may include a separate power switch to lock the remote controller by turning off the power switch.
However, by including the separate locking key or power switch for the locking mode, the conventional remote controller may become structurally complicated and the cost accordingly increases.